El diario de un pecado
by Briandxd
Summary: Muchas veces nos sentimos en desconfianza a la hora de querer contar el que y como nos sentimos. por eso muchas veces llegamos a ocultar nuestros mas profundos sentimientos y pensamientos en un pequeño libro que todos conocemos como diario
1. Capitulo 1 una nueva vida

En el suroeste de la ciudad de Royal Woods una pequeña familia de 4 integrantes en su pequeño auto azul de 5 puertas estaba estacionandose frente a una casa simple de un piso de 4 habitaciones y un baño pintada de un color común como lo es el blanco acompañado de un jardín pequeño con un árbol de cerezos.

La primera en bajar de aquel auto azul era una mujer de 1.67 metros de largo con una bella figura que a primera vista seria la envidia de muchas chicas.

La mujer no mayor a 30 años poseía un gran y largo cabello color negro acompañado de unos ojos azules que se escondían bajo su cabello al igual que vestía un gran vestido que cubría hasta sus rodillas.

Luego se ella salió el conductor de 33 años que medía aproximadamente 1.86 metros de largo.

El hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve tenia un físico bien trabajado con músculos marcados vistiendo una camiseta naranja y unos jeans azules.

???.- Bueno Lucy las horas de viaje valieron la pena

Lucy.- suspiro... no las valieron Lincoln, deja de ser tan optimista te hace daño para la vista

Lincoln.- solo quería alegrar un poco el lúgubre que has tenido con los niños desde que nos fuimos

Lucy.- acaban de echarla de la escuela otra vez Lincoln, es la quinta vez este año

Lincoln.- lo se, pero mira el lado positivo almenos podemos re visitar lugares de nuestra infancia ¿no lo crees?

Lucy.- disfrutaría del lugar donde vivo si cierta personita no se metiera en problemas en cada escuela a la que la llevamos

Del auto sale una chica de no mas de 10 años de una estatura de 1.50 metros vestida con una sudadera gris acompañada de una falda con rayas amarillas y negras de cabello blanco como su padre y unos ojos cafés la cual tenia en la boca un palillo de dientes

Y detrás de ella un pequeño de 6 años de 1.30 metros de altura vestido con una camiseta blanca que en el centro tenía la frase de "Nope" y unos jeans negros el cual tenia una cabellera negra y pecas en su rostro.

El pequeño empuja a su hermana la cual aunque le reclama termina ignorandola por la molestia que este sentía en esos momentos

Lucy.- es el ultimo lugar al que podemos llegar por ahora, así que sera mejor que te comportes esta vez Lupa

Lupa.- *se quita el palillo de la boca y lo lanza al suelo* ya te lo dije mamá yo no fui la culpable de que el señor Hokings se rompiera la columna

Lucy.- no puedes mentirle a tu madre jovencita

Lupa.- pero yo... *suspira* como sea ¿aquí nos vamos a quedar?

Lincoln.- es lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo así que no se quejen y traten de disfrutar lo que puedan

Jake.- *se cruza de manos* si es que Lupa no lo arruina otra vez

La joven de cabellos blanco rechina los dientes de furia pero se queda en silencio mientras espera a que su padre abra la casa...

Al entrar a la casa lo primero que hizo la chica fue entrar en la primera recamara y encerrarse.

La madre iba a replicar algo pero el albino la tomo del hombro y con una expresión seria hizo que la matriarca se quedara en silencio.

Lupa saca de su mochila una pequeña libreta que aun conservaba su envoltura original.

La chica arranca de golpe dicha envoltura y la lanza al suelo a la par que abre la libreta en la primera hoja.

La albina saca de un pequeño morral una pluma de color negro y se acuesta en la cama mientras se acomoda para poder escribir.

**15 de Mayo **

_Querido diario el día de hoy fue uno de tantos días malos que últimamente estoy teniendo._

_Como si fuera poco mamá y Jake están molestos porque creen que gracias a el director de nuestra escuela termino con graves lecciones debido a una broma con que los estupidos de mi salón hicieron con mi patineta, y al ser literalmente la única prueba del crimen me expulsaron a mi y a mi hermano._

_Era obvio que Dereck y Zander me hicieron quedar mal (como siempre) me odiaban desde que llegue así que era obvio que tratarían de hacerme desaparecer._

_Por si fuera poco el camino a Royal Woods fue algo insufrible debido a que mamá no paraba de lanzarme miradas amenazadoras que aunque no pueda ver sus ojos, puedo sentir como ellos penetran en toda mi alma._

_Y no se hable de Jake, no hablo conmigo en todo el camino y siempre que lo observaba de reojo miraba esa expresión seria y enojada que asimila mucho a la de papá._

_Mamá no hizo ni el intento de escuchar mi parte de la historia, en cambio papá se digno a escucharme, aunque siento que tampoco me cree._

_Pero eso es lo que siempre llaman karma, las primeras dos expulsiones fueron cosa mía por meterme con los chicos equivocados._

_... aveces siento que mamá me desprecia por ser... lo que soy pero... papá dice que mamá nos quiere muchísimo... aun así yo no lo creo, siento que... están esperando el mejor momento para deshacerse de mi._

_Tengo miedo de saber que va a hacer mi madre si me llegaran a expulsar de esta nueva escuela, ella me dijo que este seria el ultimo lugar en el que podríamos quedarnos._

_Me entristece saber que todas las acciones que hago a voluntad o no siempre terminan afectando a la familia._

_Mamá empieza a llevarse bien con las vecinas, y cuando esta a punto de tener una amistad es cuando tenemos que irnos a causa de mi expulsión y que otras escuelas del lugar no quieran a "una alumna de esa clase"._

_El caso de papá es desconocido para mi ya que no parece afectarle el hecho de que tiene que buscar casas nuevas y cada vez mas pequeñas pero que podemos pedir._

Lucy.- ¡¡Lupa ven a cenar!!

La chica con un gruñido cierra de golpe el diario y lo guarda bajo su almohada para luego ponerse los tenis.

Lupa.- ¡¡ya voy mamá!!...

La familia de 4 se encontraba sentada en la mesa donde habían dos cajas de pizza para la cena.

Lupa se miraba indiferente mientras comía en la mesa mientras que su hermano le lanzaba miradas que demostraban que aun estaba molesto con ella y de su madre se notaba que no quería ni siquiera mirarla, en cambio Lincoln trataba de sacar conversación de cualquier forma aunque sin éxito.

Lincoln.- si lo se nuestras cosas aun no llegan porque el camión de mudanzas tomo por "accidente" una ruta mas larga y no llegara hasta mañana

Lucy.- hmm *se cruza de brazos* parece que la compañía que te había mencionado antes no sonaba tan mal

Lincoln.- ¿ibas a pagar precio extra por sus servicios? Porque si es así créeme que los hubiera contactado desde antes

Lucy.- los hubiera pagado si ¡alguien! No hubiese hecho travesuras

Lupa no dijo nada, simplemente se resigno a levantarse de la mesa y a meterse a su habitación mientras Jake deja su expresión molesta y se pone un poco preocupado por su hermana mayor.

Lincoln.- *presiona su frente* soy consciente de que Lupa fue la causante de nuestra mudanza, la causante de que nuestra estabilidad se viera afectada por ello, pero por favor querida empatiza un poco con ella

Lucy.- pienso hacerlo cuando me diga lo que en verdad sucedió y es mi ultima palabra

La gótica se retira a su alcoba y pone seguro en la puerta para detener el paso al albino.

Lincoln.- no me lo puedo creer, bueno campeón supongo que dormirás conmigo esta noche

Jake.- de hecho quiero dormir con Lupa

Lincoln.- duerme donde te sientas a gusto mi niño, yo por mi parte dormiré en el suelo de la sala

Padre e hijo se retiran del comedor y van a sus respectivas zonas de descanso donde el pequeño Jake se postra frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lupa con algo de miedo y resignación a no ser recibido por su hermana...

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2 Un lo siento no basta

**Capitulo 2 Un lo siento no basta **

El pequeño infante se encontraba dudoso de tocar la puerta de aquella habitación debido a que sabía muy bien que Lupa no lo recibiría precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

Conocía a Lupa de cerca para saber que encerrarse en su habitación significaba el no tener acceso a la misma sumándole un regaño por parte de su hermana mayor.

Pero era su ultima opción ya que si madre se había encerrado en su cuarto y su padre toco suelo para dormirse casi al instante.

Y conociendo a a ambas partes hablarles ahora seria prácticamente entrar al abismo sin saber si sobreviviría.

El pequeño toco la puerta esperando una respuesta pero hubo silencio del otro lado por lo que decidió tocar una vez mas obteniendo el mismo resultado.

El pequeño peli negro suspiro de una manera temerosa y abrió la puerta con cuidado para ver a su hermana acostada en su cama mientras traía puesto un camisón negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas a la vez que traía puestos unos audífonos mientras dibujaba un poco.

El chico cerro su puerta y se acerco a su hermana la cual al notar su presencia de acomodo en la cama y se quito los audífonos

Lupa.- Jake ¿que te había dicho sobre entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso?

Jake.- que no lo hiciera si no era importante

Lupa.- ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que la privacidad de una chica es lo mas primordial?

Jake.- lo se pero no puedes culparme tu tenías ambos audífonos puestos y yo toque almenos 2 veces seguidas sin recibir alguna respuesta

Lupa.- de cualquier manera ¿a que has venido pequeño? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente restregarme un error que no cometí durante todo el viaje?

Jake.- me equivoque lo admito pero ¿puedes culparme Lupa? Ya estaba teniendo algunos amigos cuando mamá me dijo que ya no podíamos asistir a la escuela por una broma tuya

Lupa.- *se lenvanta de la cama* sabia que mamá y papá ya no me creerían *se cruza de brazos* pero nunca espere que mi hermanito me apuñalara por la espalda

Jake.- *baja la cabeza*

Lupa.- esperaba que me apoyarás como yo lo hice contigo pero que hiciste, simplemente me hiciste la ley del hielo y dijiste de mi cosas hirientes

Jake.- *se pone de rodillas* perdóname Lupa el enojo pudo conmigo, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y aprecio como para que una cosa como esa afecte nuestro vinculo

Lupa.- aveces una simple disculpa no es suficiente Jake, tienes que entender que las cosas no son como en las caricaturas, no todos te perdonaran simplemente por pedir disculpas

Jake.- pero es mejor hablarlo antes de que pase algo peor

Lupa.- ¿porque te intereso tanto? Creí que seguirías molesto conmigo gasta que hicieras mas amigos

Jake.- ... *la mira a los ojos* porque eres mi hermana y mi mejor amiga... mi única a amiga

Lupa.- *suspira* no puedo creerlo *se acerca y le acaricia el cabelllo* esta bien te daré una oportunidad para que me demuestres que en verdad mereces que te perdone

Jake.- *la abraza* no pienso defraudarte hermana mayor

Lupa.- si si lo que digas pequeña sabandija que abusa de que aun es pequeño para hacerme sentir mal

Jake.- no creí que funcionaria jeje

Lupa.- si tu lo dices *lo separa* dejare que duermas en junto a mi con la condición de que no me vas a abrazar mientras duermo y que no vas a babearme a mi o a mi cama oíste

Jake.- ¡afirmativo señorita!

Lupa.- ehh... no es necesario el que... olvídalo solo acuestate seguro que mañana nos llevan a conocer esta ciudad

Jake.- ¡esta bien! *se lanza a la cama y se cobija*

Lupa.- mas despacio niño estamos a mas de 30 hoy ¿y piensas dormir cobijado?

Jake.- sabes que no puedo dormir sin abrazar algo o sin cobija

Lupa.- es uno de los misterios que no me dejara dormir una temporada

La chica se acerca a la cama para poder recostarse no sin antes apagar la luz de la habitacióny se recuesta en la cama para poder descansar luego de varias horas de viaje...

La chica de cabellos blancos es recibida por la mañana con rayos solares que llegaban hasta su rostro.

Lupa iba a levantarse para ir al baño pero antes de hacerlo se percato de que el pequeño Jake estaba abrazando su cintura

Lupa.- (lo primero que digo lo primero que ignoras niño)

La joven se quita con cuidado las manos de si hermano para poder levantarse y salir al baño donde para su sorpresa su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno

Lupa.- ¿mamá? ¿Que haces tan despierta a estas horas?

Lucy.- buenos días hija mía y respondiendo a tu pequeña duda la verdad es que yo suelo levantarme temprano para hacerles el desayuno cuando su padre no puede levantarse a prepararlo

Lupa.- ya veo... *se sienta en la mesa* sabes hay algo que yo quería decirte

Lucy.- ¿vas a ofrecer disculpas? Conmovedor pero necesito que hablemos más a fondo tu y yo, no actué como debía y la verdad como dice tu padre es que no eh escuchado tu versión de la historia así que pienso darte una oportunidad para probar tu inocencia

Lupa.- *suspira de forma un tanto molesta* aun no puedo creer que tu ni siquiera hagas el intento por creerme

Lucy.- y yo aun sigo esperando el día en que las quejas de la escuela no le lleguen a tu padre o a mi Lupa pero las cosas no son tan sencillas

Lupa.- almenos podrías creerme esta vez

Lucy.- lo siento hija pero no puedo creerle a alguien que me a fallado 2 veces seguidas, si te doy la oportunidad esta vez es porque me veo en la necesidad de saber que sucedió aunque ya no sirva para regresar a tu vieja escuela

Lupa.- ¡te digo la verdad mamá!

Lucy.- calma, tu padre y tu hermano siguen en su reposo hija, no los despiertes, y sobre tu caso la verdad es que no lo creeré hasta que me demuestres con hechos que de verdad no

Lupa.- ¡eres la peor! *se levanta y se encierra en el baño*

Lucy.- ja, un berrinche no va a salvarte hoy señorita...

Lincoln.- bueno chicos tienen 5 minutos para cambiarse, vamos a pasear para que conozcan la ciudad y si tenemos suerte podremos pasar por los lugares donde su madre y yo solíamos pasar cuando eramos niños

Lupa.- *teclea en su teléfono* ¿eso significa que visitaremos a los abuelos? *levanta un poco la vista*

Lincoln.- je...je...je... digamos que... ese sitio esta muy lejos de nuestro alcance

Lupa.- otra excusa para evitar ver a la abuela Rita y al abuelo Lynn

Lincoln.- ¡oye, no fui yo el que salio por esa puerta!

Lucy.- querido conserva la compostura frente a los niños, Lupa solo quiere ver a sus abuelos es todo. ademas no creo que a papá o a mamá quieran lejos a Jake y a Lupa

Lincoln.- si... supongo que no quieren vernos a nosotros solamente

Lucy.- nadie lo sabe querido, talvez esta vez toleren vernos, digo nos fuimos desde hace mucho que estoy seguro de lo encantados que quedaran encantados al ver a los niños

Jake.- *jala el pantalón del albino* ¿por fin conoceremos a los abuelos?

Lucy.- dales la oportunidad Linc así almenos veremos si Lupa quiere contarle a su querida abuela como hizo para dejar con la espalda fracturada a su director y si tenemos suerte algunas de las chicas estarán en casa

Jake.- ¡esperen! ¿tenemos mas tías?

Lupa.- será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que comience a preguntar de donde vienen ya saben quienes

Lincoln.- saben algo tienen razón, hora de irnos familia

y sin mas preguntas incomodas la familia de la chica albina subió al automóvil familiar para poder dar un recorrido por la ciudad natal de Lincoln y Lucy cosa que al pequeño Jake le parecía algo sublime mientras que a su hermana mayor le daba igual conocer el pueblo natal de sus padres...

**Continuara...**


End file.
